yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 12
"DDD: King of the Different Dimension" is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis As if responding to Himika’s voice when she suggests a way to settle the fight between You Show Duel School and Leo Duel School , Reiji finally appears, volunteering to be Yūya’s opponent. Though Yūya tries to hide how nervous he is, he promises to not forget his usual “cheerful and fun” Dueling style. Then the Duel starts and the strategy Reiji employs surpasses everyone’s wildest expectations. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Athletic Circus" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Reiji Reiji activates the Permanent Magic Card "Contract of the Hellgate". During Reiji's Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Deck to his hand. He does this now, adding "DD Cerberus". He then activates another "Contract of the Hellgate", this time adding "DD Lilith" to his hand. He activates the Permanent Magic Card "Contract of the Devil King". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in his hand and on his field as the Fusion Material Monsters. He does this now, fusing "Cerberus" with "Lilith" to Fusion Summon "DDD Blaze Overlord Temujin" (CG Star ?/???/???) in Attack Position. Reiji Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900). Yūya activates the effect of "Whip Viper", switching the ATK and DEF of a face-up monster his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Temujin": 2000 → 1500/1500 → 2000). "Whip Viper" attacks "Temujin", but Reiji activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Contract of the Valkyrie". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage, but the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls will be increased by 1000 during his opponent's turn ("Temujin": 1500 → 2500/2000). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Whip Viper": 1700 → 2700/900). Reiji finds an Action Card. He then activates his face-down "Lease Laundering", negating the effects of all "Contract" cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone during the turn a "Contract" card was activated ("Temujin": 2500 → 1500/2000). Reiji then activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Yūya Sets a Spell Card. During the End Phase, the effects of "Whip Viper" and "High Dive" expire ("Temujin": 1500 → 2000/2000 → 1500, "Whip Viper": 2700 → 1700/900). The other effect of "Lease Laundering" activates, destroying all "Contract" cards in Reiji's Magic & Trap Card Zone and letting him draw a card for each destroyed, meaning four. Turn 3: Reiji Reiji draws "DD Night Howling" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 3/300/600). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons "Lilith" (CG Star 4/100 → 0/2100 → 0). Reiji tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gale Overlord Alexander" (CG Star ?/???/???) in Attack Position. As a "DDD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Lilith" (CG Star 4/100/2100). As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Cerberus" (CG Star 4/1800/600). Reiji overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Wave Overlord Caesar" (CG Star ?/???/???) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards Yūya Sakaki Reiji Akaba Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Category:Episodes